hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsudeme
Kitsudeme is a fanmade villain of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure made by CureShiningSong. He as well as his partner, Heideri, try to find the secret to the Pretty Cure’s powers and to put an end to it. He is based off a fox spirit. Later, using a fairiling and data from Heideri, he creates the ultimate creation... a 2.0 version of his former partner... but a child?! Personality Kitsudeme is the stubborn type. He hates it when other people get in the way of his plans and is determined to put an end to the lives of those who interfere. Appearance History In episode 1, he tries to kill Cure Astro after witnessing her awaken. In episode 2, he tries to prevent Vega from becoming Cure Nebula, but also fails. In episode 3, Kitsudeme reads some of the entries in Serenity's diary, knowing that if her secrets were revealed, she'd have more trouble functioning, for she'd be uneasy. In episode 4, he interrupts Serenity's transformation and tries to use that to catch her off guard. He also attempts to threaten Hoshiko so that she's not bold enough to make the decision to become a Pretty Cure, but again fails. In episode 5, Kitsudeme breaks windows at the Mihoshi Town Hospital and fights the cues, only to see the unexpected and another Pretty Cure awakens. In episode 7, he again distracts Serenity from transforming into Cure Astro and then attacks her. He also attempts to destroy the North Star Compass, but is zapped in the hand by it. After that he notices Mirai holding Fuwa and attempts to harm them so that Mirai cannot become a Pretty Cure. However, he fails and blames it on Cure Nebula for punching him in the arm to protect Serenity. In episode 8, Kitsudeme steals Serenity's Star Color Pen and throws it into a rock. He weakens her and starts playing around with her, kicking her around the place and such. But when he finally attempts to kill her, she's protected by a barrier from the North Star Compass and then later her fellow cures. She also later blasts him and injures his shoulder with the Astro Wand. In episode 9, while he was treating the cut in his shoulder, Heideri comes and beats him up. Kitsudeme was unable to fight back because of his shoulder injury, so she hurt him pretty badly. He then vows that one day he will have his revenge. In episode 10, he is strapped to a chair by Heideri and is later transformed into a Nottoriga by her. He is beaten by the cures and then is unconscious for the rest of the episode. In episode 12, he helps the enemy this time. First he helps Serenity out of the snow. Then, he trains her to beat Heideri as well as fighting alongside her himself to beat the rival he hated. However, Heideri gets the best of him and he's taken back in defeat. Relationships Heideri - His former partner, who he hates. He kills her at least twice, but she always comes back. Agehana - A little girl who he personally twisted into darkness to get vengeance on the Pretty Cures and his former partner. When she learns that HE was the evil one, she ends up joining the good side and becomes a Pretty Cure herself. Yosuknight - The two conquered the seven galaxies together and are basically pals. [[Amatse|'Amatse']] - An annoying lady that just happens to be in charge of him. Cure Astro - His hatred for this particular Pretty Cure is so strong, he practically dreams about when he will finally have victory over her. But sometimes he helps her to beat his enemies. Maybe she's not so bad after all? Trivia * Kitsudeme is famous for making a strange smirk whenever he's plotting something. * Kitsudeme is famous for making parodies of the Pretty Cures' transformation song. * Kitsudeme is famous for killing his former partner multiple times. * Kitsudeme is famous for throwing insults. * Kitsudeme is also famous for just being annoying. * Though he's a villain, he sometimes assists the cures with taking down his enemies. Gallery STPCOC12 Kitsudeme helps Serenity up.jpeg|Kitsudeme helping Serenity up in episode 12 Category:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Villains Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Article Stubs Category:Help Me Category:Nottoraiders Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad